not the only one
by xxh2orocksthisworldxx
Summary: melinda meets a 12 year old girl that has been on the run for four years and is tormented by sudden fears; she soon suspects that she may not be more than two people that have her power. rated T for saftey.     first fic so be nice
1. trailer

A/N; it has been a while since I have been able to watch ghost whisperer and this is my first fiction so be nice; constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer; I do not own ghost whisperer

I was running; as for what from and where to I was not sure. I had been running for almost all of my life. It was an instinct for me. But at times like now I felt panicked. I got over my sudden fear and found a place on a park bench to sleep that night.

My name is Zarina. I live on my own; I ran away from home when I was eight, I am twelve now and I still don't know why I ran away for the first place. I live like any runaway; I get what food I can get by going to churches and such and I get water at water fountains at parks. I carry around a bag with two outfits for each season and some blankets. I thought my life was rather average f0r a runaway but that is about to change. I will soon discover why I ran away and why I am tormented with this fear.

Until then; everyone stay on alert. Anything could happen in this world.

Not the only one; coming soon


	2. secret revealed

**Disclaimer; I do not own ghost whisperer; I am only borrowing it for this fan fiction.**

**A/N; this is my first fan fiction, I write stories sometimes but they are fantasy stories, I am new to this genre. Parts of this chapter are inspired by Margret Peterson haddixs' claim to fame.**

**Zarina pov**

Today was a normal day, at least for me. Normal people don't spend their lives running from an unknown something. I do. See I have a secret. But I will have to explain that later. Right now I am focusing on finding some place to shelter me from my fear.

I used to live in a small house in a remote area of Kansas. The house helped me control not only my fear but all strong emotions that make me obvious to the world around me.

But that house was demolished while I was out searching for food. The people nearby never knew that someone had lived there. That was my life. Running and being ignored.

Now my life is different. After the destruction of my only home I started to make my way east and I now am in New York. Not New York City, I either get lost there or I would starve. Instead I live in Grandview New York.

There I have found an abandoned apartment where I live. It controls my fear and such just like my old home did. But I also have new advantages; the old house had a radio and TV that was left in it. Also I don't have to search for food because there is a homeless shelter that I can get food at.

I put on a pair of old ripped black skinny jeans and a worn out black v-neck with dark purple flowers that I had found in the trash outside of a mansion and the black boots and grey jacket that had been given to me by people that had felt sorry for me.

On days when I have the energy I will go outside and hunt for money on the ground and maybe buy some cheap food or clothes from goodwill if I get lucky and find about three or four dollars .

I got lucky. When I was walking down the street I somehow cam across a bundle of twenty dollar bills! This was one of the many things that had just never happened to me before.

After heading to the store I had bought two outfits and some food. While I was skipping down the street I came across an antique store called "same as it never was". I laughed a little internally. I guess these weird names where part of a strange advertising technique that I never learned.

I never learned because I never went to school, I knew basic math, science and English, but nothing about social studies. I taught myself everything.

But at the same time I just knew that I wanted to go into the store. So I went in and started looking around.

Before I go on, you need to know my secret. I was abandoned; when I was four I met a girl on the street named Liliana.

We became best friends. But on the day of my eighth birthday all of that changed. Liliana revealed that she was a witch.

Being scared by that fact I ran off, but she found me and put a curse on me. We had met each other because I was living in California and had a job as an actress. We had met because she had won a contest and came to see how the show was made.

The curse gave me not only the ability to see and talk to the dead, but I can also feel their fear. The curse also wiped the memory of my acting job from everyone on earth, everyone who did not have my ability, but could anyone have the ability to see the dead?

That was when I moved to Kansas.

Anyways, I went on looking around when a silver locket caught my eye. I still had enough money so I went up to a girl with dark hair at the register to pay for it.

**Melinda POV **

Why was a girl here alone? She had just paid for alocket and left. But where were her parents.

And why does she seem so familiar?

I turned to the stereo and turned on music.

**(A/N; the song is decode by paramore)**

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time_

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own  
on my own

I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

**( A/N; ****I ended the chapter like this because I couldn't think of anything else to write and I thought putting in a song would be a good way to make the chapter less short)**


End file.
